Usuario discusión:LibertyCity(IV)
Archivo Octubre 2009 - Enero 2010 Explícate Te he archivado la discusión. Ahora contesta: ¿Por qué volviste a usar la cuenta si tre advertimos 2 veces?-- 19:03 22 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: Archivos Bueno, pero Claude se me adelanto... -- . 19:25 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Licencias Liberty: Cuando subas imágenes, asegúrate SIEMPRE de ponerle licencia. Cuando subes una, seguramente lo dejas así: Archivo:Licencia.jpg Pero debes escoger alguna de éstas: Archivo:Licencia 2.JPG -- 20:05 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Claro que me puedes ayudar en el articulo Sony, pon la plantilla en obras y ¡Manos a la obra!. --- 18:29 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagenes duplicadas Por favor antes de subir un archivo verifica si no ha sido subido antes en la wiki, lo digo por la imagen de PSP que acabas de subir cuando ya existía una igual en el artículo correspondiente: PSP.-- 17:42 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Clase 4 Tema: La página de usuario y la pagina de discusion * La página de usuario es la página donde un usuario demuestra sus gustos, nacionalidad, etc, etc. NADIE puede editar tu página de usuario, almeno que tú le des el permiso. Hay varias formar de decorarla, desde userboxes hasta ponerle color. Recuerda la clase 1 de las plantillas, ahí esta la lista de userboxes. Este codigo es para ponerle color a la página de usuario: * La pagina de discusión es una página en donde otros usuarios piden ayuda, te adviertes cosas, te enseñan, etc, etc. CUALQUIER usuario edita tu pagina de discusión. Si un usuario escribe incoherencias, debes poner en el Resumen (está al lado del boton de grabar la página) debes poner esto: Deshaciendo contribución (o revisión) nº xxxxxxxx (esas x serán reemplazadas por un número que aparece en la parte donde está la página web) del Usuario Nombre del usuario. A veces, la pagina de discusion se empieza a convertir en foro, donde un usuario pone la plantilla . Bien Liberty, que te haya servido -- . 19:19 25 ene 2010 (UTC) RE:Gracias Bueno, si hace ediciones menores no será bloqueado, pero si pone un insulto, etc, si lo será. Para eso lo debes denunciar a esta página ----> Grand Theft Encyclopedia: Vandalismo -- . 19:29 26 ene 2010 (UTC) mmm.... a mí no, avisale a algun admin SOLO SI INSULTA, BLANQUEA, NADA MAS -- . 19:45 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagenes 100px Hola Liberty, porfavor, intenta subir imagenes con nombre descriptivo. Si alguien busca por eso no va a saber de que se trata, por lo que antes de subir l aimagen, cambiale nombre -- . 20:07 27 ene 2010 (UTC) ups, lo siento Liberty, fué un error, esa imagen no es tuya -- . 02:33 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola soy lasjosoft y como eres aficionado al GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony queria pregunarte ¿como se llama la cancion del trailer YOU ALWAYS BE THE KING OF THIS TOWN gracias 23:32 27 ene 2010 (UTC) RE: Nueva wiki ¿Como va a ser malo? ¡Es excelente! ¿De que será? Dependiendo de lo que será contribuiré -- . 00:00 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Sobre lo del Xbox 360, tendrá es lo mismo que vá a tener, son sinónimos -- . 15:15 28 ene 2010 (UTC) ya la creaste? dame el link. Te dije que mejor la hicieras de consolas..., pero bueno... -- . 15:21 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Creo que no podre ayudarte, ya que no tengo Xbox 360. Lo siento. Me gustaria ayudarte, pero no puedo. Un consejo para empezar la wiki: 1º crea las plantillas y despues empieza a editar. -- . 15:27 28 ene 2010 (UTC) en esa podria colaborar un poco -- . 15:35 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Entiende liberty ^^ tengo dos wikis: esta y medalladehonor.wikia.com. Las dos son un arduo trabajo. Cuando tega tiempo libre ayudaré en la de consolas -- . 15:45 28 ene 2010 (UTC) no la necesitaré..., cualquier user puede crear wikis -- . 15:49 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Sobre lo del EFLC pon esto: GTA Revolution, el juego estaba en la portada. Saldrá para PS3 el 31 de marzo del 2010 y especulan una version para PC -- . 21:43 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Liberty, he tenido que borrar la imagen de la carátula de PS3 de EFLC, porque ni le pones nombre descriptivo ni licencia. Y eso que pones de Clipo en tu página te recomiendo retirarlo porque puede considerarse SPAM (vandalismo por hacer publicidad)-- 12:46 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Retira a clipo de tu pagina antes de que digan algo. Y he borrado la imagen. Te dije que le pusieras nombre descriptivo-- 13:04 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Que clip descriptivo? EL NOMBRE DESCRIPTIVO! El nombre de la imagen. Nada de 200px-blablabla, ni Gallery5454553. El clip era el de tu página, y estabas haciendo SPAM-- 13:12 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Esperar por favor Esperar por favor las clases, ya que se darán el miercoles o el jueves. -- . 17:20 1 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: firmas Ya te dije hace tiempo que voy a hacer las clases según un orden. -- . 20:18 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Game Cube ví la pregunta que le hiciste a Claude en su discusion. Una imagen de una Nintendo Game Cube en esta wiki no vá a servir, ya que no hay ningun GTA para dicha consola. Si la subes un admin la borrará -- . 13:50 2 feb 2010 (UTC) esto, con photoshop voy a tratar de hacer, ya que Donaldlove57 me pidio una. La mía me base en la de AbbeySP. Se hace con un código wiki. -- . 13:55 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Clase 5 Tema: Subida de archivos. En esta wiki, cada artículo necesita imágenes y si se puede (y los tiene) videos. El tema de subir imágenes es muy complejo. Subida de imagenes La subida de imágenes es mucho mas compleja que la de videos. En esta subida se debe tener cuidado con los derechos copyright. Imagen que tenga marca de agua de otro sitio web, será BORRADA, a menos que tengas el permiso del autor de la imágen. Tal hecho se considera violación de derechos de Copyright. Otra de las cosas que se debe tener cuidado es la licencia de imagen. Esta es elemental de cada imagen. La licencia se ubica aquí: Archivo:Licencia.jpg De esta saldrán varias opciones como: Archivo:Licencia 2.JPG También, las imágenes deben tratar de tener NOMBRE DESCRIPTIVO. Una imágen cuyo nombre sea, por ejemplo: Archivo:655650940994, no se entenderá nada. Lo cuál debe ir así: Archivo: Niko Bellic caminando por el Cruce Estrella Subida de videos Esta es menos compleja y más fácil. Solo se debe poner el link dónde corresponde y listo Bien Liberty, que te haya servido -- . 02:04 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Adiós al tutoreo Bien Liberty, el tutoreo llega a su fin. Considero que ya has aprendido la mayoria de las cosas de sobre como usar la wiki. Por lo tanto, quita esto de tu página de usuario: Quítalo, el tutoreo llego a su fin. Buena suerte. Ahora eres un usuario independiente -- . 15:03 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Si quieres, yo ahora te enseño a hacer firmas. No te lo enseñé en las clases, ya que las firmas no contribuyen en si a algo en la wiki, solo es una identificación bonita del usuario. -- . 16:54 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Firma Claro! Dime como la quieres y un dia de estos te la hago-- 17:32 3 feb 2010 (UTC) ok, para empezar debemos descargar el Photoshop. SUPRIMIDO POR ADMIN: NO PONER ENLACES ILEGALES DE DESCARGA. Yo tengo el CS3, pero no sé cuál es la diferencia xP. Cuándo lo descomprimas, lo abres y ya tendrás el programa. Entonces, ponemos Archivo, Nuevo. Pones las dimensiones quie quieras y listo. Ahora debes seleccionar la herramienta de texto y escribir algo con las letras quie quieras. Cuándo tengas las letras y todo eso, an la parte inferior derecha, saldrá una parte que dice CAPAS. Ahí también saldrá el texto que escribiste. a eso le das clic derecho y selecciona opciones de fusión. Pones el campo de trazo. según el estilo de cada letra, le das tu el color. Bueno, ese es el trrabajo de hacer firmas -- . 17:33 3 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: Tengo las letras de TBOGT sin el fondo negro, si las quieres.. ya hice tus letras TBOGT sin fondo negro. Como nme dijiste, están en tu pagina de usuario. -- . 18:30 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Sobre Elena, para salir con ella debes tener mucho Sex-Appeal -- . 18:46 3 feb 2010 (UTC) :Acabo de retirar el enlace de Niko2810 del Photoshop. Esa es una de las pocas cosas que están explícitamente en las políticas: sin enlaces de descarga ilegal. Además, tienes alternativas gratuitas, libres e igualmente funcionales aparte del Photoshop. Por ejemplo, el GIMP o Paint.NET. Como dije, esas dos herramientas trabajan al nivel de Photoshop, y son gratis, no necesitas cracks ni nada de eso, son software libre y muy útiles.-- 19:37 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Desafío -- 15:45 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Lamentablemente alguien lo hizo antes. Todo solucionado ya podés hacer el desafio . 21:39 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Recuerden que si les falta alguna imagen o algo, cuenta conmigo, me pasas tu MSN y te paso la imagen xD, 14:39 15 feb 2010 (UTC) ok PD:lo puse aqui porque era muy corto XD. 14:54 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Liberty, tu imagen no sirve, porque el Dead Dodo no aparece en GTA: SA y esa imagen se veía en el radar que era del SA. Procura traer una de GTA III o VC. Y CON NOMBRE DESCRIPTIVO.-- 11:46 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Borrarn la imagen Liberty... Procura tomar al Dead Dodo mas de cerca o por ultimo pasando cerca de el ^^ -- . 13:24 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Desafio Ok aguantame un poco es que la escuela y de aqui que encuentre el traficante; UFF aguantame hasta el VIERNES va? espero tu respuesta 23:14 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Nota Si, alguien va escribir a qui voy a demorarme por el motivo de que estoy en Adeje y voy a Santa cruz y estaré un ratito inactivo pero vuelvo, puedes dejarme un mensaje que yo lo miro cuando vuelva, saludos de -- 10:21 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Derrota desafío Se te acabó el tiempo, Liberty.-- 13:21 21 feb 2010 (UTC) OMG que plantilla mas humillante xDD -- . 15:35 21 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Cesar Vialpando PC Bueno, yo usaba las flechitas, pero, uno las puede cambiar aleatoriamente. -- . 16:26 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Si, hubo terremoto en Chile, de 8,8 grados. -- . 18:14 3 mar 2010 (UTC) No, no me ocurrio nada malo. Sólo se cortó la luz por 3 dias no mas. -- . 18:19 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto 2 Yo lo descargue de Taringa ,del Ares y de la pagina oficial de los GTAs Clásicos , te recomiendo la pagina oficial de los GTAs clasicos , tardan mucho en descargarcce , pero bale la pena, están mejorados los gráficos. Lo descargue de Taringa antes de conocer el Ares , lo descargue del Ares cuento lo conocí y lo descargue de la pagina oficial cuando la encontré XD Tambien ne descargue el GTA 1 y 2 para Game Boy Color y su emulador , pero me olvide la pagina , pero por suerte los subí a Megapload si quieres te los paso. Salu2 Bueno este es GTA1 versión GBC: POR ADMIN Este GTA 2 versión GBC: POR ADMIN Y el emulador no lo puede subir , pero se llama Visula Boy Adance. Y aca estan GTA 1 y 2 para PC: http://www.rockstargames.com/classics/ Salu2 ¿Pudiste entrar en los de GBC? , porque ClaudeGTA3 los borro. 14:41 7 mar 2010 (UTC) EJEM! Lo que le dije a Guillermo también va para ti. NADA DE LINKS DE DESCARGA!-- 14:39 7 mar 2010 (UTC) OMG, acaso a ninguno de los dos no les sirvió el tutroreo!? -- . 16:53 7 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Firma ok, dime como la quieres -- . 17:49 8 mar 2010 (UTC) No entendi xD. Explicate. -- . 18:01 8 mar 2010 (UTC) :Algun estilo en especial? -- . 18:25 8 mar 2010 (UTC) :A ver: La ciud.. al estilo TBOGT ciero? y no pregunten tambien cierto? y el Saludos de parte como el de Cluade cierto? xD -- . 18:26 8 mar 2010 (UTC) ::ok, ahora la hago. Va a ser un proceso muuy largo. -- . 18:47 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Ya hice tu firma: Las letras de fuego salieron algo raras, pero algo es algo. Cualquier modificacion, me la pides y la hago. -- . 20:19 8 mar 2010 (UTC)